


哼！才不要和你做朋友呢！

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith





	哼！才不要和你做朋友呢！

**豆丁小朋友们开始表演了！**

****——“哼！”** **

霍格沃茨幼儿园有四个班。

格兰芬多，拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林。

斯莱特林交的学费比较贵，教学设施比较高级一点。拉文克劳一般收天才小朋友，三岁就能算算术的那种。格兰芬多里擅长运动的小朋友多。赫奇帕奇的小朋友都很善良又随和。

吃饭的时候，每个班围一个大桌子。除了斯莱特林，其他三个班的小朋友有时候会串串座位，到别的班吃吃饭，但斯莱特林的小朋友一般不去别的桌子，别的小朋友也一般不去斯莱特林的桌子，因为斯莱特林的学费比较高，吃的比较好，给别人吃或者吃别人的，有点亏。

大家都默契遵守这条规定。

我们今天要讲的这个小朋友叫 **哈利·波特** ，今年六岁，在霍格沃茨幼儿园上学。他有一个好朋友，叫罗恩，还有一个好朋友，叫赫敏。他们三个都在格兰芬多班。

他还有一个死对头，叫 **德拉科·马尔福** ，在斯莱特林班。

其实也算不上死对头，就是那个马尔福小朋友，经常在吃饭的时候莫名其妙跑过来瞪他一眼，然后又气鼓鼓地走开，好像哈利欠了他钱，或者抢了他的玩具。

但是哈利其实没有欠他钱，也没有抢他玩具，所以哈利不明白为什么马尔福老要瞪他，想来想去不明白，只好把这归结为 **“马尔福天生不喜欢他”** 。这个比较好理解，就好比他的姨妈姨夫和表哥天生不喜欢他一样。毫无缘由，没有什么办法。

所以有时候马尔福来瞪他，他也瞪一瞪马尔福。

结果马尔福经不得瞪，哈利一瞪他，他苍白的脸就变红，红到像午饭每个小朋友要吃的红苹果。

脸红完就跺脚，跺完脚必然会在下午活动时间偷偷潜伏在滑梯下，等哈利一滑下来就跑到他面前，大声地 **“哼”** 一句。

哈利有时候 **“哼”** 回去，有时候不理他。

结果有一天马尔福突然跑过来，领着一大帮斯莱特林小朋友，到哈利面前。

马尔福叉着腰，大声宣布：

**我最讨厌哈利·波特！我不和你玩！永远不和你做好朋友！**

哈利站在那儿想，这也值得专门来宣布一次吗？

于是他微笑着诚恳回答：好的，马尔福，我也永远不和你做好朋友。

结果马尔福脸又涨红了，他瞪着哈利，眼珠子都要瞪出来了，最后他气鼓鼓地说：

**哼！**

然后就跑掉了。

哈利觉得马尔福是个蠢小朋友。

罗恩和赫敏也觉得马尔福是个蠢小朋友。

格兰芬多的人都觉得马尔福是个蠢小朋友。

 

 

蠢小朋友马尔福宣布不和哈利做朋友以后，斯莱特林的小朋友们都决定不和哈利做朋友。

他们在卫生间看到哈利时，就对他“哼”一声。

他们在食堂看到哈利时，就对他“哼”一声。

“哼”完以后他们就去找马尔福：

**我今天也没有和波特做朋友！**

马尔福就很高兴，马尔福说： **对，你们谁也不许和波特做好朋友！**

格兰芬多的老师麦格就有点担心，觉得马尔福小朋友在带头孤立哈利。

于是麦格老师就给马尔福妈妈打电话，麦格老师说：喂，马尔福妈妈吗，我觉得你家小朋友有点对同学不友好呀，他不许别的小朋友和哈利玩。

马尔福妈妈说：诶？是哈利·波特吗？

麦格老师说：对呀，马尔福在家说起过他吗？

马尔福妈妈说：他天天在家和我说这个小朋友的事情啊，什么戴了眼镜，什么换了新的衣服，什么得了两朵小红花，什么在音乐课上弹了琴，我以为他们是好朋友啊？

麦格老师说：是吗？好奇怪啊，马尔福小朋友在学校天天在哈利面前“哼”来“哼”去，还和斯莱特林的小朋友们都说不许和哈利玩。

马尔福妈妈说：是吗？好奇怪啊。

老师和妈妈就都觉得好奇怪，决定再对马尔福小朋友观察观察。

 

 

这天中午吃午饭的时候，麦格老师看到，马尔福小朋友拿着一个进口的苹果（只有斯莱特林班才发的）跑到格兰芬多桌子前。

马尔福在哈利面前转来转去。哈利和罗恩说话，他就对着罗恩“哼”一声，哈利给赫敏切面包，他就过去拍一下哈利的胳膊让他切歪。

哈利就很生气，他转过头来，说：马尔福，你干嘛？

马尔福小朋友也不讲话，把苹果从左手递到右手，再从右手递到左手。

结果也没说出话来，最后他一叉腰：

**波特你真讨厌！我不和你做朋友！**

哈利转过头去，和罗恩和赫敏小声说：这个人神经病吧？每天跑过来说一句同样的话。

马尔福听到，也生气了，他把苹果朝哈利桌子上一扔，砸碎了哈利放不是进口苹果的苹果的盘子。不是进口苹果的苹果从桌子上掉下来，咕噜咕噜滚到了麦格老师的脚边。

麦格老师若有所思地把苹果捡起来。

 

 

 

过了两天幼儿园组织小朋友们去春游，大家一起去海德公园玩。

做游戏的时候老师给小朋友们分组，每两个人一组，大家一起在公园里寻找老师们事先放好的“宝物”，找到最多的一组奖励蛋糕和特别版的霍格沃茨帽子加围巾。

结果赫敏一路上一边走路一边看书，到下校车时，一不小心摔了一跤。

哈利和罗恩都很着急，罗恩说：我要和赫敏一组，我力气比较大，万一她走不动路了我可以背着她走。

哈利很不服气：我也力气很大，我也可以背赫敏走路！

哈利就和罗恩比谁力气更大，正掰手腕的时候马尔福走过来，朝他们一人“哼”了一声说：

你们真幼稚。

结果比了半天没比出来，哈利说：赫敏，那你愿意和谁一组？

赫敏想了半天，偷偷往罗恩那边靠了两步。

罗恩说：嘿嘿。

哈利觉得有点伤心，就只好去麦格老师那里找其他没有分好组的小朋友。

最后分来分去，没有组的小朋友越来越少，最后麦格老师和哈利说：只剩马尔福没有组了喔。

哈利和马尔福站在麦格老师旁边，互相瞪着对方看。

麦格老师说：那你们两个一组吧，要注意安全，赶快出发吧。

马尔福和哈利都 **“哼”** 了一声，然后都慢慢吞吞地戴上了同色的小组手环，然后一起朝公园里走。

 

 

走在路上马尔福很安静，不说话也不瞪眼，也不“哼”。

哈利觉得不习惯。

于是他和马尔福说：你今天怎么不“哼”？

马尔福脸涨红，他瞪了哈利半天，然后小声说： **哼。**

哈利觉得马尔福真的很无聊，于是他就不再理马尔福，自己转来转去找“宝物”。

走着走着，他们旁边幼儿园的小朋友越来越少，哈利找到了三个“宝物”，德拉科找到了两个，分别是不同颜色的五个布娃娃，娃娃身上有霍格沃茨的校徽。

哈利很高兴，马尔福也很高兴。

哈利说：我们一定是第一名！

马尔福说：嗯！

哈利就很惊奇：你终于不光和我说“哼”啦！

马尔福就又不高兴了，他把布娃娃往哈利怀里一砸：

**哼！**

结果哈利一个趔趄，绊到小石头上跌倒了。

腿上磕破好大一块皮，往外流了好多血。

哈利和马尔福都很害怕。

哈利说：我是不是骨折了呀？我的腿是不是好不了了？

马尔福说：对不起！对不起！我不该把布娃娃往你身上砸！对不起！

哈利看到马尔福道歉，突然觉得一阵委屈，腿又很疼，就开始哇哇哭。

马尔福看到哈利哭了，也开始哇哇哭。

哈利一边哭一边说：都怪你！你为什么要把布娃娃往我身上砸！

马尔福一边哭一边说：我都说了对不起！你别怪我了！

哈利一边哭一边说：我讨厌你！你一天到晚就知道对我哼来哼去，你真讨厌！

马尔福一边哭一边说：我不是故意的！我不知道要和你说什么，只好哼一下！

哈利就忘记接着哭了，哈利说：你连自己说什么都不知道，你是不是脑子有问题？

马尔福也不哭了，他的脸又涨红了，他说：你才脑子有问题，哼！

哈利说：你又“哼”！

马尔福蹲在那儿，捧着脸想了半天，小小小小声地说：

**——其实我很想和你玩的。我不是故意要“哼”的。**

 

 

马尔福抱着布娃娃扶着哈利往公园门口走。

太阳快要落山了，他们走在路上，影子被拉得像扯开的橡皮糖那么长。

马尔福小声说：你的腿还疼吗？

哈利说：不疼了。

马尔福说：好。

哈利说：你平时为什么总要转来转去对我“哼”？

马尔福小声说：因为你不理我。

哈利说：你老是只对我“哼”我怎么理你？

马尔福想了半天，说：哼！

他们走到公园门口，把布娃娃交给麦格老师，麦格老师数了数，说，你们是第二名喔！

哈利很着急：第一名是谁？

结果看到罗恩和赫敏坐在车上朝他挥舞帽子和围巾，都是一红一绿。

麦格教授说，第一名是他们，他们找到了六个布娃娃。

**哈利和马尔福同时对着罗恩和赫敏：** **哼！**

 

 

上了车哈利和马尔福坐在一排，罗恩和赫敏坐在他们后面一排。

赫敏说，我和罗恩要留着帽子，把围巾送给你们。

哈利想了想，拿过来。

哈利问马尔福：你要绿的还是红的？

马尔福想了半天，小声问：你比较喜欢哪个？

哈利说：我都行，都差不多啊。

马尔福说：那你戴绿色的吧。

哈利说：行，不过为什么啊？

马尔福就不说话了。校车开动，小朋友们聊了一会天就纷纷睡着了，校车像一条安静地在马路上行驶的大船。哈利把绿围巾缠在脖子上，迷迷糊糊也睡着了。

马尔福抱着红围巾，一点儿也不困。

他本来想拉一拉哈利的手，但是又害怕把哈利吵醒；他想和他再说会儿话，可是哈利好像已经不想和他说话了。

马尔福就莫名其妙地很难过，觉得夜晚真的很让人难过。

他小声自言自语地说：哼。

才不想和波特做朋友呢——除非波特和他做朋友。

不喜欢波特和别的小朋友讲话，更不喜欢波特和别的小朋友说他像个傻子。

如果有进口的苹果要偷偷给波特——哪怕是砸过去的。

他才不想和波特做朋友呢。

波特戴绿围巾一点都不好看。

**哼。**

他转过脸对波特小声“哼”。

结果这时校车突然一刹车，哈利在梦里随手一抓，抓住了马尔福的手，然后就没放开，安安稳稳地拉着马尔福的手接着睡。马尔福小朋友脸涨了个通红，然后也没有抽出手来。

**夜晚一点都不难过了。**

**哼。**

只有我才能和波特做可以拉手的朋友呢。

今天回家一定要告诉妈妈——

我和波特找到了五个布娃娃波特的腿摔了我们拿到了两条围巾我觉得波特带绿色的好看所以给了他绿的我拿到了红色的校车就像一艘船——

 

马尔福小朋友也睡着了。

 

 

END.


End file.
